


Обещание

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Драко не понимал, что такое «влюбиться».
Kudos: 2





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Драко. Дата-которую-нельзя-называть»](https://fanfics.me/challenge118) на фанфикс.ми.

Если бы Драко кто-нибудь сказал, что он когда-нибудь влюбится, он бы не рассмеялся, он бы посмотрел на говорившего, словно тот был умалишённым. Вы не подумайте, он верил в любовь, видел её в глазах и поступках родителей, когда им казалось, что он не видит. Но сам влюбиться не желал. Точнее, не понимал, как это бывает. И пока все парни в школе рассказывали о том, какая же классная очередная девчонка, как у неё улыбка, а фигура… Драко лишь поджимал губы и отмалчивался. Когда кто-то заикнулся о парнях, Драко тоже промолчал, ему было неинтересно.

Потом появилась Панси.

Нет, он не воспылал к ней любовью, но она ему нравилась; нравилась настолько, чтобы стать другом. Это немного огорчило родителей — те надеялись, что Драко наконец заговорил об избраннице, но ему было не до этого, как, впрочем, и им всем.

Их дружба, иногда переходящая в лёгкий, ничего не значащий флирт продлилась недолго, до тех пор, пока на седьмом курсе она не закричала, чтобы хватали Поттера; тогда его словно током прошибло. Он любил Панси как подругу и она была ему дорога, но некоторые вещи должны оставаться за закрытыми дверями и никогда-никогда не вылезать наружу.

Конечно, и сам Драко не был святым. В конце концов, он стал Пожирателем в довольно юном возрасте — по собственному желанию, потому что так казалось правильно, потому что казалось, что море ему по колено, ведь за спиной будет стоять один из самых могущественных волшебников тысячелетия.

Уже намного позже пелена спала, ему хотелось рвать на себе волосы от собственной тупости и собственного бессилия, тогда он не мог довериться никому, даже той же самой Панси. Он был один. Винсент и Грег были не в счёт.

А потом случился Поттер. Он всегда с ним случался, но в тот год он случился совершенно по иной причине. Неожиданно Драко почувствовал себя к Поттеру ближе, чем когда-либо. Вероятно, потому, что ненавидел Волдеморта так же сильно, как, ему казалось, его ненавидит Поттер.

А затем брошенные слова Панси — и всё вдруг для Драко рассыпалось в пыль. Что было дальше, он помнил смутно; помнил взволнованные лица родителей, когда они нашли его, но чётче всего он помнил торжествующий голос Волдеморта, когда тот сказал, что Поттер мёртв. В тот момент Драко пообещал себе, что если он выживет, то обязательно влюбится.

Затем Поттер победил, а Драко своё обещание сдержал и действительно влюбился, выжил и влюбился. Но это уже совершенно другая история.


End file.
